The Spanker Part One
by Timthetum
Summary: A Marvel Comics Universe story - this is a real character, honest! Contains spanking well, more talking about it in this episode but just you wait Comments appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Historical Note: This is a departure for me, as it is based in the Marvel Comics universe. Believe it or not, The Spanker was an actual Marvel character, although I believe he only appeared in one issue (Howard the Duck Treasury Edition 1976). I've embellished his origin a bit, and given him kind of super powers, but otherwise this is the character.

Weird hey? The work of the phenomenal Steve Gerber RIP.

Anyway, this is written largely for comedic effect; the lack of any jokes is purely because I don't write comedy well.

Oh, and I think it's a three part story.

**The Saga of the**** Spanker**

**Part One : The coming of the Spanker**

I am the Watcher; I come from a species that watches over the Universe, and its many races. We compile the knowledge of the ages.

We do not interfere; we merely watch.

I have my post on the dead satellite that orbits the third planet of the star known as Sol. The inhabitants below call if the Moon.

My name is Uatu.

But this is not my story; it cannot be, as I only watch.

This is the story of a strange individual (and the Earth has many of these; one country, for instance, managed to elect the halfwit son of a previous leader, twice, although the first time he wasn't really elected, although that is another story entirely) who called himself The Spanker.

This is the story of how he came to be, his brief but unforgettable career, and his inevitable downfall. It is a story that took place in a strange decade known as the 1970's, a time of awful fashions, poor comic books and both tortuous and terrific music.

I will tell you the story in the Spanker's own words, and it starts like this:-

I came from a family of educators; I attended the private prep school at which my father taught, and his ideas of student discipline were beaten into me from an early age.

After leaving school I attended a decent college, and completed my teacher training. For 4 years I taught at an exclusive girl's prep school, and when most of the staff were removed and then jailed as the result of a white slave trading ring being exposed, I was unexpectedly appointed principal.

This was a shock to me as I was not popular amongst either the remaining staff or the pupils. I was, in those days, a timid man, given to private pursuits. Away from class I was most happy quietly watching birds, and I never went anywhere without my binoculars. I had purchased a special belt, with slots for my lenses, a pouch of bird food and a twitcher's notebook.

The day that I moved into the Principal's office was the day that changed my life. Well, I suppose it's true to say that the night changed my life rather more.

I had only been seated in my office, behind my really impressive oak desk, for several minutes when my intercom buzzed. At first I didn't realise what it was, and actually I ignored it.

The horrid noise persisted, and I noticed a flashing light on the silver box on my desk. I pushed the button below it, and my secretary's voice issued forth. She was an intimidating woman in her later forties; she wore horn-rimmed glasses on the end of her nose, and dressed in the most severe of tweed suits.

"Principal Riddick, I have a student for you. A Miss Gates."

I leaned into the intercom. "Why is she here?"

Miss Davies' voice became confidential; it also took on an almost salacious quality.

"She's been referred for punishment, Principal. She was caught smoking on school grounds, and was abusive when confronted."

"Oh, I see. And what would the usual punishment be?"

"She should be paddled, Principal. Should I get the punishment book for you? I keep it in my desk."

"I don't think that will be necessary. Send her in; I'll speak with her."

Miss Davies became insistent.

"But Principal DeBurke always paddled students for smoking. It is in the rules."

"Still, I'm sure we can find a more appropriate punishment. Send her in; I'll have a chat with her."

It was not that I had a problem with corporal punishment, as such. My father had been a big supporter of it, and I had witnessed at first hand the zeal with which he employed it. I just couldn't see myself ordering a nearly adult girl to bend over, while I smacked her bottom!

It was beyond me.

Without further comment from Miss Davies the door to my office swung open, and through it strode Miss Gates.

She was the type of student I hated most; a confident young woman. She wore a letter pullover, with a short red skirt, and red ankle booties. As she entered she tossed her long blond hair, and frankly leered at me, with a huge smile on her face.

"So, Riddick, you got dumped with this job. And your cronies caught me. Let me guess. Over the desk for 5 with the paddle, eh? Shall I lie here?" She indicated the edge of my desk, and swept some papers that lay there onto the floor.

Under pressure I stammer; I had managed not be intimidated by Miss Davies on the intercom but this brassy youngster was far too much in person.

"N N N N N No. That's o o o okay."

"D D D Don't sweat it." She cruelly mimicked. If ever a student needed a paddling it was this one. I just couldn't do it.

"S s s s shall we just s s s say you made a mistake this time? Y y y y you won't d d d do it again."

"Hey baby, if that's okay with you its fine by me. See ya around, dickless." With which she retraced her steps from the office, leaving me impotent in her wake.

By the end of the day word of my feeble approach to student discipline had already made its way around campus, and as I left for my rooms I was accosted by several girls who made lewd suggestions to me.

I slunk past them, and headed for the peace of my bed.

Sleep however eluded me; I lay in bed, tossing and turning, disgusted with my weakness. I imagined my father spinning in his grave. That was the high point of my evening, and I very nearly got out of bed to telephone him for advice, although I knew his contempt would be withering.

It was the early hours of the morning before I finally fell into a disturbed sleep; in it, I seemed to sink deep and heavy into the darkest dream. It was like a bottomless chasm, and I screamed and screamed, but received no assistance.

Suddenly there was light; I found myself in a great hall, with finely shined marble tiles underfoot. Something drew me to walk its length, and I passed through a garden of statues. Each statue was of a stern figure apparently about to punish some miscreant; they all flourished switches, canes, birches, slippers and paddles.

It was a monument to the Gods of school discipline.

I passed through this temple, and continued down this terrible hall; it was like the longest walk to the principal's office ever. As I walked I actually felt my buttocks begin to tense, as though I were to be beaten.

After an eternity of increasingly fearful walking I saw, in the distance, a throne. I continued my epic quest to reach it, forced on by the unspoken belief that to fail would incur the worst paddling ever!

Finally I arrived at my goal. In front of me was an ordinary straight backed chair, and in it sat a quite unassuming figure, arms crossed, and on his lap a large wooden paddle.

"I" the figure intoned, in a voice like thunder at dawn "am the God of Spankers everywhere. I watch over those who have nobly taken it upon themselves to correct the wrongs of their fellows." His voice dropped to almost a whisper "I also protect those perverted bastards who just like spanking bare butts. Hey. It's a job."

"You have become before me because you are a failure. By rights I should take down your trousers" and here I noticed that I was wearing my work suit rather than the pyjamas I slept in "and paddle you soundly.

"However, you have caught me on a good day. And I have heard the prayers of your father, one of my finest acolytes, that you might find the strength to punish others.

"So what I'll do is this; henceforth any female creature that you instruct to bend over, or to place herself over you knee, will obey you. Doesn't matter who they are. And further, when you've finished paddling them, they will be incapable of doing anything for 10 minutes, other than holding and rubbing their rear.

"One last thing; this will make you my avatar on Earth. To ensure that you never fail in your duty I will imbue you with the confidence to face any woman. Never again will we have a repeat of today's disgraceful events. You will employ your natural desire to beat a woman's butt, and you will punish all who stray from the path of righteousness." His voice had risen to a mighty crescendo, and he had grown red in the face.

I felt my newly acquired confidence flow through me, like the water from a burst dam.

"Hey boss, you know you're shouting, don't you? I'm only down here."

"Oh, damnit it. Can't help the shouting. I get worked up."

"Sure do. My ears ache. Anyway, so now I'm your rep on Earth. You want me to go forth and spank, yeah?"

"I do. One word of caution; your confidence will be great, but only women will fall to your powers. You work in a girl's school; that should work out nicely."

From nowhere a tornado arose, catching me up in its twisty tale, and carrying me up, up up, to ascend to my bed, where I slept, entwined with the sheets. In my hand I clutched an ornately carved wooden paddle, a parting gift from the God of Spankers.


	2. Chapter 2

In our last enthralling instalment (well, my cat stayed still whilst I read it to her, although I think she was asleep at the time) we met Principal Riddick, saw how ineffectual he was, and witnessed his meeting with the God of Spankers.

Really, if you didn't read it, sod off and do so now. It's on this site for Christ's sake. I'm not asking you do anything difficult.

If you did read the earlier part, welcome back. There will be no further recap; the Watcher expects you to have been paying attention.

Oh, and for those who wondered where the spankings were in the first part, this is where we really get going.

So I give you (stands back modestly to allow for rapturous applause)……

**The ****Saga of the Spanker**

**Part Two – The Spanker Strikes (A Lot)**

I was awakened the following morning by a drumming on the door of my bedroom, and a harsh voice calling through.

"Principal Riddick, time to get up. I have your breakfast. Time to get up. I'm coming in."

Without waiting for my response Deborah, one of the campus servers, charged into the room. She was blonde, buxom, and extremely confident. I should have been quaking in my bed.

I wasn't. I leapt to my feet, drew myself up to my full height (admittedly only 5 foot 7 inches) seized the paddle from where I had dropped it on my bed, and snapped out a command.

"How dare you awake me so abruptly. How dare you enter my bed chamber without permission. Come here this instant!"

I sat down on the edge of my bed, and as Deborah approached I spoke once more.

"Across my knee. Now!"

Without a thought she obeyed me, placing herself over my lap, with her short skirt splayed around her hips. I didn't pause either; I raised my paddle, and whacked it down across her bottom. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. She wriggled and howled, but made no attempt to remove herself.

I gave her three more whacks, and then let her up. She stood in front of me, looking dazed, and rubbing her rear end. It was exactly as the God of Spankers had told me. I was invincible.

I pushed the almost catatonic Deborah from my room, and dressed for work. Today was going to be a big day, so I dressed carefully, in my best suit, and in shoes I had faithfully shined two days earlier. I knotted my tie with a cheerful efficiency, placed the paddle under my arm, and like a monarch entering his realm, I strutted forth.

On the way to my office I had reason to instruct two students to bend over for a few quick whacks with my paddle, and by the time I approached Miss Davies I could see girls sprinting away to avoid me. That was more like it; if I couldn't have respect I'd settle for fear.

Miss Davies glared up at me as I approached. She sat behind her desk like a little tyrant behind his armies; she imagined it protected her from all attack.

"Principal Riddick, I heard that you paddled one of the school staff. Tell me you did not."

"I am unable to do as you wish. I did, in fact, give Deborah a good spanking for her disrespectful attitude."

"Really Principal, that's most unprofessional. Yesterday you wouldn't punish pupils who deserved it, and today you're beating the staff! I consider you a disgrace."

"Well, I think that you should consider me someone to respect. Or at least fear. Miss Davies, please bend over the desk for me."

Almost like a puppet, totalling unable to control its own actions, she emerged from behind her desk, walked around to the side where I stood, and, placing her hands upon it she bent forward.

Placed like that she was not unattractive, although, of course, that was not a factor in my decision to punish her.

"Perhaps this will teach you to respect your betters. And superiors." With those words I commenced to paddle her soundly; I quite enjoyed the way she twitched at each stroke, as my wooden friend smacked into her well-padded bottom.

Still, I was no monster, so after giving her six juicy whacks I told her she could stand, and I entered my office. As I looked back I saw her jigging around my anteroom, furiously rubbing at her throbbing behind.

It's good to enjoy your job.

On my desk were the daily papers, and my schedule. I read through the tasks allocated to me for the day; it was the matter of only several seconds, as no one really wanted me to do anything.

The papers took a little longer, and by the time I had finished Miss Davies had recovered from our earlier meeting, and was more her usual self, or at least a chastened version. I pressed the transmit button on my intercom.

"Miss Davies, can you tell me which class Miss Gates will be in at the moment?"

"She will be in her Physics class, until 10.30, Mr Roddick, sir."

"Good. I will be gone some time. I intend to paddle her entire class, to teach them better manners. I will see you later."

Her reply was tentative, and most softly spoken.

"Are you sure you should do that sir? Many of them are well behaved and work hard; do they deserve to be paddled?"

"In my experience teenagers always deserve to be punished. It will let everyone know that they cannot trifle with me. I shall take a firm stand. There's nothing wrong with traditional discipline, Miss Davies. Is there?"

"Oh no sir. I'm sure that you know best. I should just mention that Mrs Trevor, the chairperson of the school governors, is on campus today. She has never been keen on corporal punishment."

"Well, when she sees what a well run campus we have, and how well behaved the students are, perhaps she'll change her mind."

My goal was firmly fixed in my mind, and I sauntered across to the Science block in a very relaxed frame of mind. All was right with my world, and I was about to make a point that the student body would never forget.

I pushed open the door of Room 2A, where the day's Physics class was meeting, and was disappointed to note that the students did not stand to attention. Their teacher, a Mr Reilly, did however, hurrying over to me as I entered the room.

"Principal Roddick; lovely to see you. I hope you are well. How may I assist you today?"

"Why don't you go and have a coffee break for a few minutes; I need to speak to your class about their lack of discipline."

"Whatever you say, Sir. I'll be in the teachers' lounge when you finish up here."

With that he scuttled off, the door swinging closed behind him. Some of his students had noticed the paddle that I carried beneath my arm, and a hushed whisper was spreading around the 25 girls in the class.

"I could stand here and lecture you on your responsibilities as young adults, and talk about the respect that you owe to me and my staff, but at the end of the day all teenagers are brats, and need to be treated that way.

"I intend to paddle this entire class. Please bend over your desks now." And just like that they did.

I surveyed the assortment of behinds presented to me; some in short skirts, some in long. There were jeans and slacks; one pair of dungarees, and two pairs of shorts. I really needed to enforce a dress code at this school!

It occurred to me that I only had ten minutes from when I spanked the first student until she would emerge from the Spanking God's mist of confusion, so I set to my task with a will.

I began at the back of the room; each girl got 5 smart strokes across her rear end, and then I moved onto the next. After a few minutes the bottoms began to blur into one, a most unhappy occurrence. I decided that I probably wouldn't organise a mass spanking like this again.

I had paddle roughly two thirds of the girls when the door to the classroom slammed open, and a most irate red faced woman marched in. She was dressed in a navy blue pantsuit, and she had dark curly hair, and she was not at all happy.

"What on earth is going on here? You there, stop beating these girls. What in God's name do you think you are doing?"

I was, of course, acting in God's name. Well, one God's name anyway. I was a righteous man on a crusade to stamp out teen misbehaviour. I would not be balked by this interloper.

"Come here please." I called, confident I would be obeyed. "Bend over that empty desk there." She had no option other than to obey, so she placed herself over the desk to my right, and lay there whilst I administered a dozen fairly meaty blows.

It turned out that this was a mistake.

I'm sure that you will not be shocked to learn that the haughty lady was Mrs Trevor, the chair of the board of governors. Equally you will be unsurprised to find that she immediately arranged for my dismal for inappropriate and excessive use of corporal punishment.

I had obeyed my God, and it had left me an outcast. My story, however, did not finish there.


End file.
